Ronin of the Elemental Nations
by Diresituation
Summary: In response to dracohalo117 challenge. On the day of the third Genin exams Naruto drops his mask and decides that he will no longer try to protect the people who hate and scorn him. Now join him as he takes the shinobi world by storm as he travels as a Ronin with his two friends.


**This is going to be my very first challenge that I take on from the author dracohalo117. I've read a few and I wanted to take a crack at it and see how I do. So the beginning might be a tad slow seeing as I have to get some of the things out of the way. For the pairing is going to be a surprise and I know you might be a bit surprised. I also have a few ideas on what his second chakra nature is going to be and for his summon I have no idea so I might not use one or just make one up.**

**Leaving the nest**

The day was the Genin Exams and Naruto was not a happy person at all for one simple reason. He finally dropped his fake happy mask that held back all the anger and hate that he held for the village that treated him like the worst kind of scum that someone whipped off the bottom of their shoes and left it for people to walk over forever more.

It didn't help that the poor boy found out about the kyuubi at age eight and found out that the giant fox was actually a beautiful vixen named Asuna who changed into a fifteen year old with blood red hair that went down to her waist, wearing a red summer dress, and had a large C cup breasts. The two instantly befriended and soon the blond boy started to develop feelings for his new friend.

After that Naruto began to train harder and with the help of Asuna who taught him the **Kage no Bunshin **it went much faster. The blond also found his parent's house at age ten and found out his heritage and that only brought on more hate to the village and it's leader the Sandaime and continued until the first two Genin Exams.

This caused him to fail thanks to the teachers not teaching him anything at all and kicking him out of the classroom. He usually went to the Sandaime to tell him about it and all the old man would say is "It'll get better soon Naruto-kun" and it never did. Earlier today he had a small mob attack him and that was the last straw so instead of going to the academy he was marching his way to the office of the Sandaime.

(Sandaime Office)

The Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was not having a good day as he was swamped by paper work from the civilians begging him to let them end Naruto. He would constantly put those aside and not do anything with them. Though when he entered his office he knew that something bad was going to happen.

Then his door was kicked open by a not so cheery Naruto who had a massive frown on his face, and the boy never showed up to the office with a frown. He then looked at a small slip of paper in the boy's hands and his heart fell as he saw it was his registration for the academy and he was bringing it out so the Sandaime could see it.

"Well hello there Naruto-kun, what can I do for you" the Sandaime asked?

"I want out of the fucking academy and I fucking want to leave this hell hole" Naruto said.

"Now Naruto-kun, I told you it would get better and I know you want to take this hat of mine" the Sandaime said.

"I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF YOU GIVE ME THAT STUPID ASS HAT RIGHT NOW" Naruto yelled!

"What happened to you Naruto-kun, you used to be so happy whenever you saw me" the Sandaime asked?

"NO YOU DUMBASS, THAT WAS JUST A MASK I CREATED TO PROTECT MYSELF, AND NOW I DROPPED IT AND I'M GOING TO LEAVE THIS PLACE WITH OR WOTHOUT YOU SAYING IT'S ALRIGHT" Naruto yelled!

"You wouldn't go that far now would you" the Sandaime challenged.

"I would and you know it, and right now I have every right seeing as the fucking dean signed this form letting me leave the academy" Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun is there anything else I can do to convince you to stay in anyway" the Sandaime asked?

"No and now this is going to be the path I'm going to create and I'll walk it to the day I die" Naruto said.

The Sandaime just sighed in defeat and just signed the release form giving Naruto his right to leave. Naruto walked out of the office with a victory smile plastered on his face as he walked to the house of Kushina Uzumaki his mother. He entered her room and grabbed her Uzushiogakure headband and tied it on his head. He then went into the back of her closet and pulled out a box that held clothing for male ninja in Uzushiogakure.

He was now wearing black pants with red swirls going down each end of each pant leg, a short sleeved mesh undershirt, a black coat with an Uzumaki swirl on the back, and black ninja sandals.

Naruto then walked to the equipment room and grabbed enough kunai and shuriken to last him about four months. He also grabbed four sets of three pronged kunai, and some other things. When he was about to leave he saw a sheathe for dual dao swords and he instantly grabbed them along with scrolls for Kenjutsu.

Naruto exited the house and walked back to his apartment so he could grab some other things that held emotional value to him. Though unknown to him two pairs of eyes were watching him one pale eyed with a touch of lavender and another one held ruby red eyes. They both looked at each other and both bolted after their friend.

(Naruto's Apartment)

"_Well this is it I'll never enter this empty place ever again and pray every night that a mob will leave me alone" Naruto thought._

Just then a knocking was heard and Naruto unsheathe done of his swords and slowly make his way to the door. He looked in the peep hole and spotted his only friends Hinata Hyuga and Asuka Komamura the only people who saw him for who he was just plain Naruto Uzumaki and not something that was sealed inside of him.

So Naruto sheathed his blade and opened the door letting his two friends into his soon to be former home. The two girls looked at all the missing things except for a picture that showed the three on the first day of the academy smiling with Naruto's arms wrapped around each girl's waist.

"Naruto-kun what is the meaning of this" Hinata asked?

"I'm leaving this place" Naruto said.

"Really then where are you going to live from now on" Asuka asked?

"That's not what I meant, I'm leaving this village all together and I'm never coming back" Naruto said.

"You can't be serious" Hinata asked?

"I'm deadly serious Hinata-chan, Asuka-chan. I'm sorry but this is good-bye you two I hope you all find new precious people in the future" Naruto said.

Naruto walked to the door and almost walked out only to feel something stinging on his cheek. He looked at Asuka who was teary eyed and had her palm open and was glaring at him. This really shocked Naruto because Asuka rarely glared at someone.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME NARUTO UZUMAKI, YOU JUST PLAN ON DITCHING US LIKE THIS" Asuka yelled!

"No I'm not ditching you, I know you have your family and Hinata-chan is the heiress of the Hyuga Clan. So if you two mysteriously disappear and I go then people are going to think I kidnapped you" Naruto said.

"I don't care about the Hyuga Clan, I just want to be with you" Hinata said.

"My family is going to leave anyways, and they trust you more than anyone else in this village" Asuka said.

"Do you have any idea on what I'm going to do after I leave" Naruto asked?

"Not in the slightest, but if I can stay with you then I really don't care" Asuka said.

"Seeing as I can't win against you two, meet me at the village entrance at midnight and have everything you deem worthy with you" Naruto said.

With that the two girls left Naruto's apartment and ventured back to their homes and began to pack what they wanted to bring along with them. Both girls began to to lose themselves in thought after they finished.

_(Flashback)_

_We find a five year old Naruto walking through the village and him spotting a girl his age with shoulder length light brown hair and ruby red eyes. She was wearing a red short sleeved shirt, black shorts, and black ninja sandals. She was on the ground crying about something and so Naruto walked forward intent on figuring out what was wrong with her._

"_Excuse me, but what happened to you" Naruto asked?_

"_My teddy bear is stuck in that tree and I can't reach it" Asuka said._

"_Don't worry, I'll get it for you" Naruto said._

_Asuka looked up and saw Naruto climbing the tree that held her teddy bear hostage. When he reached it he made a grab for it, then he jumped down the tree and held it out to Asuka._

"_Here you go, your teddy bear is back in one piece and nothing bad happened to it" Naruto said._

"_Thank you, my name is Asuka Komamura nice to meet you" Asuka said._

"_Well Asuka-chan it's great to meet you my name is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto said._

"_Well Naruto-kun, do you want me to meet you right back here tomorrow do we can play" Asuka asked?_

"_Sure thing Asuka-chan I can't wait" Naruto said._

_After that day the two children would play together and eventually Naruto met Asuka's parents who just so happen to be part of the civilian council and couldn't understand why the other council members hated the blond boy. They saw how much their daughter enjoyed Naruto's company and saw that she would blush sometimes._

_(Two years later)_

"_Hey leave her alone you jerks" Naruto demanded!_

_We now find Naruto standing in front of a girl his age that was in a simple black short sleeved shirt and black long pants. She ran into a boy causing him to drop his ice cream and so he and his flunkies decided to push her around._

"_Hey it's the boy nobody likes" one of the boys said._

"_Yeah that kid that everyone avoids" another boy said._

"_My parents claim that he is nothing but a monster in human skin" the third boy said._

"_You know sometimes I wonder if the adults are too stupid sometimes" Naruto thought._

"_Come on guys lets beat him up and then our parents will be proud of us" the first boy said._

_So the three surrounded Naruto and said boy just sighed as he slammed one of his fists into the leaders face. This caused the boy to fall down and the others to gang up on the boy and started to pound the everlasting man shit out of Naruto. Then a rubber ball smashed into one of the two remaining boys, and to their shock Asuka was standing there with an angry face._

"_Leave Naruto-kun alone you jerks" Asuka said._

_Then a lone Hyuga named Ko came rushing after the Hyuga girl and saw that Naruto was on the ground a tad beat up with Asuka now glaring at the three bullies that hurt her first friend._

"_Hinata-sama are you alright" Ko asked?_

"_Yes I am Ko-san, but he got hurt protecting me" Hinata said._

"_Thus boy, come on Hinata-sama we have to leave" Ko said._

"_But he protected me and now he is hurt" Hinata countered._

"_That doesn't matter anymore, you and I have to go home now" Ko said._

"_That's so typical of the Hyuga Clan, they show up and then look down on us" Asuka thought._

_Asuka just watched as Ko lead Hinata away with said girl trying to break out of the grip of her caretaker. Then Naruto woke up and was soon engulfed into a hug by Asuka who kept on muttering that he was an idiot._

_(Two weeks later)_

"_Hey aren't you the Hyuga that left poor Naruto-kun on the ground" Asuka asked?_

_It was the middle of a blistering summer's day and Asuka was on her way to the park to meet Naruto. Then out of the corner of her right eye she saw Hinata making her way towards the park that she was going to meet Naruto at. So she headed her off and pulled her into an alleyway and began to interrogate the girl on her reasoning._

"_I came to see Naruto-kun at the park today" Hinata said._

"_Then why didn't you put up more of a fight when that Ko guy took you away" Asuka asked?_

"_I couldn't he was too strong for me" Hinata said._

"_Then train harder, that's what Naruto-kun and I are going to do today" Asuka said._

"_Then let me come with you, we can all do it together" Hinata said._

"_You can come along, then we'll get Naruto-kun's choice on the matter" Asuka said._

_With that the two girls went to the park when they spotted a now shirtless Naruto getting done with whatever he was doing before they showed up. Asuka blushed beet red and began to have vivid images of her and Naruto. Hinata was looking at her savior with lust as being neglected by almost all of her clan caused her to grow up much faster than anyone thought._

"_Hey Asuka-chan, like what you see" Naruto asked?_

_This snapped the two out of their thoughts, and then Asuka began to explain to Naruto why she brought the Hyuga along with her. Naruto thought about it for almost fifteen minutes and finally with a sigh, nodded and the three began to train together._

_(Four years later)_

"_Alright then Asuka-chan, Hinata-chan I want to tell you something really important" Naruto said._

_Over the past four years the three became good friends, when their training truly began Hinata was put through hell as Naruto added gravity seals that Asuka and him also had on them. Naruto claimed it would help her out in the long run and the Hyuga instantly agreed. _

_Also Asuka and Hinata started to develop feelings for the blond boy as they soon saw him as something more than just that amusing friend that they grew up with. So if Naruto wanted to tell them something it must have been important._

"_Well come on then Naruto-kun, spit it out" Asuka said._

"_Do you two know about the kyuubi attack about eleven years ago" Naruto asked?_

"_Yes the Yondaime destroyed it and now we have nothing to fear" Hinata said._

"_Well you two that is where you are two are wrong. For you see the kyuubi is just a giant mass of chakra and couldn't be killed, so the Yondaime did the next best thing he could think of. He sealed it into a newborn child, which also happened to be his son who he believed could control the massive beats chakra and rise through the challenge as being seen as a monster. This boy lived most of his life alone until he met a young girl who lost her teddy bear to a damn tree and couldn't reach it" Naruto said. _

"_So you're saying that the kyuubi is sealed within you" Asuka asked?_

"_Yes and if you two don't want to be friends with me anymore then I will understand" Naruto said._

"_Are you insane Naruto-kun, I still see you as my friend no matter what" Hinata said._

"_I totally agree with her on that one" Asuka said._

_(Flashback end)_

"Mother, father I'm home from seeing Naruto-kun" Asuka said.

Asuka looked around her house as she got no answer, so she went to her parent's room and was horrified at what she saw. Both her parents dead with multiple kunai in their backs and what looked like lightning burns on their stomach.

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

(With Naruto)

When Naruto heard Asuka scream he knew something was wrong, so be bolted to Asuka's place and sprinted to her parent's room and saw Asuka crying. Naruto looked around and saw the meaning of his friend's scream followed by her tears. So Naruto bent down and hugged his friend as Asuka clung to Naruto like he was her lifeline muttering his name over and over again.

"_Whoever did this will soon pay for their crime" Naruto thought._

"Come on Asuka-chan, let's give these two a proper grave" Naruto said.

Asuka nodded her teary head as Naruto made a **Kage Bunshin **to take care of Asuka's parents as the real Naruto was still holding his friend. The two made it to a Sakura tree in the middle of a park where Asuka's father proposed to Asuka's mother. They laid them to rest there as Asuka broke down again, while a single tear fell down his left cheek.

(Mebuki Haruno)

"Well done Kakashi-kun, you will be well rewarded for this" Mebuki said.

"Thank you Mebuki-chan, I hope to see you later tonight at my apartment" Kakashi said.

"I'll do more than see you there, I'll do something much, much _better _than that" Mebuki said.

"Well then I better get going, then I'll see you at seven" Kakashi said.

"I can't wait for it Kakashi-kun" Mebuki said.

"_That will show those two demon loving bastards, it was a long time coming and I only wish I could see the look on that tramps face when she saw her parents" Mebuki thought._

(Hyuga compound)

"Hello Neji-nii how are you today" Hinata asked?

"I'm just fine Hinata-sama, is there anything I can do for you" Neji asked?

"In fact there is, please come to my room there is something we both have to take care of" Hinata said.

So with that Neji and Hinata walked to Hinata's room and they stood there for about five minutes while Hinata was doing something as she unwrapped the bandages on her cousin's forehead.

"I'm running away with Naruto-kun and Asuka-chan tonight, the least I can do is save someone from this curse seal before I leave" Hinata said.

So Hinata placed her hands over Neji's seal and focused some of her chakra and took her hand off in a few moments. She then grabbed a mirror and showed Neji, that he did indeed not have the brand of the branch family anymore. Then Hinata hugged her still shocked cousin and began to pack after her cousin came to his senses.

"Hinata-sama, why did you do this for me" Neji asked?

"I've hated that seal from the moment I looked at it; I was planning to get rid of it when I became the heiress of this clan. However no matter how hard I try I can never get anything less than a glare from the man who just so happens to be my father. Sure I have a number of council members on my side along with most of the branch family, but Haishi was planning to make Hanabi heiress and banish me from the clan regardless of anything that would stop him. So I have decided to leave with the boy I love and work on a future where I can do the one thing I know I can do, and that is protecting someone that I care for" Hinata explained.

"You do know that I'll have this seal thrust on me again" Neji said.

"That's why I placed a different type of seal that prevents the **Cage Bird Seal** in a nutshell" Hinata said.

"What are you talking about Hinata-sama I don't see one" Neji said.

"That's because I placed it inside of you and that way no one will ever know" Hinata said.

"I don't know what to say Hinata-sama; you have saved me from a fate worse than death" Neji said.

"You don't have to Neji-nii all you have to do is find someone worth protecting and then find love, though I think Tenten already has that covered" Hinata said.

With that Hinata Hyuga the now former heiress of the Hyuga Clan jumped out of her bedroom window leaving a now smiling Neji Hyuga as he rewrapped his bandage around his forehead and walked out of his cousin's room hoping one day to see once again and not to meet on the field of battle.

(Midnight)

"Alright you two, from here on out we are going to never set foot in this village for some time you do know that" Naruto said.

"I know Naruto-kun, though thanks for taking care of the man who killed my parents" Asuka said.

"No problem Asuka-chan it was the least I could do for you and your family" Naruto said.

_(Flashback)_

"_STOP WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME" Kakashi yelled!_

"_Easy you fucking piece of trash I'm going to rip that eye of yours out of your body" Naruto said._

"_I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG, ALL I DID WAS KILL SOMEONE OFF FOR THE COUNCIL" Kakashi yelled!_

"_I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF KAMI-SAMA HERSELF GAVE YOU THOSE ORDERS. THANKS TO YOU IT LEFT A TWELVE YEAR OLD GIRL PARENTLESS" Naruto roared!_

_So Naruto smashed Kakashi against the wall of his apartment and put chakra cuffs around his arms and legs. He then ripped off the copy ninja's headband revealing his __**Sharingan **__eye and proceeded to violently yank it out and leave putting the severed eye in some liquid filled bottle and walked away._

"_Know this Kakashi Hatake you have failed your former teammate Obito Uchiha, the one who gave you this eye and now the last part of him is forever gone" Naruto said._

_With that Naruto walked out and vanished only an hour before he and his three friends would meet up. _

**Well people this is the end of the first chapter and if you already haven't figured out yet this is going to be a harem.**


End file.
